Some consumers order products or services through the internet because it is convenient and it saves time as opposed to traveling to and from a store. Other consumers may find the selection is more abundant at an internet site since a site may carry numerous brands and varieties of a single product, such as a shoe, whereas a store may be limited due to space availability or costs associated with having a large inventory of products. Moreover, consumers may find a wealth of information about products or services not found at a store, such as customer reviews, demonstrations of a product, and competing stores' prices.
Further, merchants may find advertising on the internet to be advantageous because of its low cost relative to advertisements on other media, such as radio, television, or printed ads. Advertisements on the internet also have the ability to reach many more consumers than traditional advertisements.
However, in order to access this information, a consumer may encounter several obstacles that may discourage the consumer from proceeding, thereby negating any benefits from advertising on the internet. A typical obstacle may be difficulty in finding the information. Another obstacle may be requiring the consumer navigate through numerous webpages in order to get to the information. A further obstacle may be insufficient information on each webpage, particularly when comparison shopping, which often results in the consumer flipping back and forth between two webpages. In a more unfortunate event, such problems may lead to a lost customer if the customer chooses not to visit the website again. Hence, an improved process for delivering information about products or services may alleviate the above problems.
What is desired, therefore, is a program that facilitates navigating a website. Another desire is a program that provides information quickly and easily. A further desire is a program that provides a greater amount of information about a product and competing products while using fewer webpages or with less navigation.